


your song

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Tony Stark is the lead singer of The Avengers. Steve gets a lot of comments when he wears his shirt out in public.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 21
Kudos: 256
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	your song

**Author's Note:**

> For the tony stark bingo square A4: AU: Band (#3049)

Steve likes to wear Tony’s band t-shirts sometimes, a secret only he knows. After all, no one would suspect that his too-big, well-worn Avengers shirt was pilfered from Tony Stark’s own collection. No one knows that when Steve orders two coffees and two bagels, one cinnamon raisin, one everything, all to-go, that the Avengers frontman, Tony Stark himself, is asleep in _his_ bed. Asleep in his bed and waiting for Steve to wake him up with a kiss, the scent of coffee, the promise of bagels and a whole day off for the two of them to spend wrapped around each other. **  
**

Not the man working the register at the bagel shop, who clocks his shirt and asks Steve if he’d been to the concert last night. _They’re in town, ya know, the Avengers, played at Madison Square Garden last night, I believe_. Steve does know. He’d been there, in fact, tucked away backstage, shouting lyrics he’d watched Tony agonize over with the rest of the pulsing crowd. But Steve just smiles, tells him yes, he was there, and yes, they’re as amazing as people say. He leaves him a generous tip, and heads out the door.

Not the woman who smiles widely at Steve as he walks back to his apartment, and calls out that her favorite Avengers song is “Yours.” Steve smiles a little too widely at this one, because that’s his favorite song, too. He doesn’t add that it was written for and about him, at the very beginning of his relationship with Tony. He tells her it’s a great song, that Tony Stark has to be a genius to write a song like that. The woman actually cackles. _Yeah, or totally smitten with whoever he wrote it about._ Steve agrees that she might have a point, wishes her a good morning, and continues on his way, biting back a laugh. He’s biased of course, but yeah, he’d say Tony was smitten when he wrote that song.

Definitely not the fratty-looking guy on a skateboard who asks if Steve even _knows_ that band. _It’s a cool shirt, though,_ he acknowledges. _Retro_. Steve doesn’t even try to hide his eye roll. He thinks about Tony in his bed, the way he relaxes with Steve after a show, melting into him, all the frenzied, bright-eyed energy of the night melting away until it’s just the two of them, slow kisses and careful touches. 

Steve knows he doesn’t really fit in with the quote-unquote _usual_ Avengers fans, certainly doesn’t fit in with the kind of person people think someone like Tony should be dating. And if Tony was away on tour and Steve was home alone and missing him, this kind of comment might cut a little deeper than it does this particular morning. Because Tony _is_ here, waiting for him at home, and Steve can just roll his eyes, ask if the guy wants to shut up, and shove past him, onward. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Steve says when he gets back and finds Tony half-awake in bed. Tony’s face lights up at the sight of him, and he shifts, making room for Steve to climb back in beside him. 

“My hero,” he pronounces when Steve hands the coffee over. “They should build a statue in your likeness, darling.”

Steve laughs. “You say that to all the guys who bring you breakfast in bed.” 

“It’s true, you caught me. I say that to every guy who has ever done that, which is exactly… hmm…” Tony pretends to count. “One. You.” 

It takes a few sips of coffee before Tony realizes Steve’s wearing his shirt. “That looks better on you than it does on me.” Tony says this every time Steve wears his stuff; it’s partly why he does it so often. He never could resist the way Tony looks at him in those moments. 

“People had a lot to say about it,” Steve tells him, recounting the man at the bagel shop, the woman on the street, the jerk on the skateboard between bites. 

“Maybe it’s time...” Tony says, reaching over and brushing a crumb from the corner of Steve’s mouth. “If you still want that,” he adds.

“Of course I still want that,” Steve says quietly. “Are you sure? There’s no going back once people know.” 

Steve knows that certain things are just part of it, dating a musician, and someone from The Avengers at that. He’d been seeing Tony for nearly three years, and keeping it between them, away from the prying eyes of the media had become second nature to both of them. It was fun in a way, though Tony thought it was better for Steve not to have people staring at him everywhere he went, paparazzi following him around, not to mention tabloids making up stories of their break up every other week. But there was a freedom in people knowing, surely, one that would feel like a weight lifting. He loves Tony, had for years now, that much was no secret. But Tony got to sing about it to thousands of people almost every night, and Steve has no such outlet.

“You’re going to get questions. Like, _so_ many questions. You might hate me by the end of it,” Tony warns, like he always does. He looks small sitting there in Steve’s bed like that, biting his lip, so different from the huge stage presence half the world is in love with. When all of that gets stripped away, though,all that’s left is the Tony Stark that Steve fell in love with. 

He’s guarded when he meets Steve’s eye through long lashes. “Still sure?” 

Steve can hear the unspoken _about me_ at the end of his question. _About me, about this, about us?_

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Steve promises. 

Tony looks at him, nodding slowly before squeezing his hand. “I have an idea.” 

In the end, Tony posts an instagram. It's a video from the night before, he’s singing “Yours” to an awe-struck crowd, and beside it, a photo of Steve in his too-big Avengers shirt, perched on the unmade bed, Tony’s arm slung around his shoulder, and a caption that just says “Mine.”


End file.
